Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 51
by dementedducky
Summary: :)


*The boys spend the afternoon sitting next to each other on the sofa. Ste is doodling ideas for the sign to the bakery and Brendan is sorting out some wedding things. They both ask each other for opinions then get back to their work. Juggling two kids, a wedding and the grand opening to a bakery can be stressful but Ste and Brendan handle it all well.*

"What do you think we should do for the opening ceremony?" Ste says as Brendan books the DJ for the reception of the wedding

"Ribbon ceremony with a mini party inside? We can serve things like sandwiches and stuff but we'll give people a little sneak preview of the foods we'll be selling."

"Sounds perfect" Ste says jotting some things down. "We still haven't come up with a name yet"

"I know" Brendan says thinking "How about Stendan's? Or Haydy's?"

"Haydy's bakery sounds good to me" Ste says with a smile. "Ok… Haydy's" he continues as he starts drawing design ideas and contemplating on colours for uniform.

With both the wedding and the opening of the bakery being so near the boys are all hands on deck to get everything sorted but as the opening of the bakery has not been confirmed or advertised the wedding takes priority. Ste and Brendan then start talking about the song for their first dance. After a while they decide on everything has changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. Whilst Ste isn't looking Brendan quickly books and pays for something online. He doesn't want Ste to find out.

*Later with the kids home from school chatting about their aunty Cheryl and the adventures they had, Brendan tells Ste that he has to be somewhere tomorrow. Ste looks puzzled but Brendan kisses his forehead and tells him it's a surprise for the wedding and Ste soon relaxes. Ste then cooks tea for everyone and after they all go to the park for a bit of a play and feed the ducks*

*The next day and Brendan gets up early and takes the kids to school, leaving Ste in bed asleep. Once he's dropped them off he walks into town. He stands outside this building that looks like all the others on the street and he takes a deep breath. He can't believe he's going to do this. Hardly macho is it? He puffs out his chest and walks in. The door bell gives a tinkle and a young woman comes out with a smile*

"Ah you must be Brendan Brady?" She says

"Yeah that's me I'm here for the dancing lessons" He says with a mumble.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Mr Brady now follow me" She says walking off.

Brendan follows her into a medium sized hall like room with only a laptop hooked up to some speakers in the far end of the room.

"Now Mr Brady I need the song that you have for your wedding"

"We've chosen everything has changed by Taylor and Ed"

"Ah beautiful song" She says searching for it on her laptop. Once it's found she takes Brendan by the hand and shows him where to put his hands and how to stand. She shows him some basic steps to the count 1,2,3,4 she repeats these four numbers over and over and Brendan occasionally trips up (literally) or he goes the wrong way.

His teacher is always understanding and patient. "Close your eyes and breathe deep" She suggests after he steps left too soon. He does as he's told and she continues talking "Now I want you to THINK. Link the words and the music in with how your partner makes you feel"

He inhales deeply and listens to the chorus.

" '

Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"

Brendan thinks about Ste and every little thing about him. His gorgeous eyes, his beautiful smile and most importantly the way he makes Brendan feel. He opens his eyes and nods at the teacher who starts the song again and he goes through that section step by step perfectly. She stops and claps her hands when they're done completely impressed at Brendan's progress.

"Sometimes the reason someone, particularly men, find it difficult to dance is because their nerves get the better of them and they find it a real struggle to follow the rhythm and dance moves when they're worrying."


End file.
